Aun estás en mis sueños
by DobleWhammy
Summary: Sé que encontrare la manera de poder estar junto a ti, aunque ese manto de luz nos aleje por completo, la oscuridad nos unirá nuevamente mientras cierro mis ojos.


********Aun estás en mis sueños********

_**(**__Sé que encontrare la manera de poder estar junto a ti, aunque ese manto de luz nos aleje por completo, la oscuridad nos unirá nuevamente mientras cierro mis ojos__**)**_

_*Summary*_

********Aun estás en mis sueños********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA):** Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Mondo Media y sus respectivos creadores. Este fic se desarrolla en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos.

Hola queridos lectores — Saluda cordialmente — Traje otro pequeño fic, no sé si es lo que se busca pero puse la inspiración que tenía, cuando escuche el tema de Rata Blanca, en esta pequeña creación, espero que les guste.

Esta completamente narrada por Flippy, lamento si no es lo que de deseaban, que necesitara algo más, que tuviera más dialogo o mejor narración en las cosas pero salió así — Ríe nerviosa — Perdonen. Es que me dijeron que no es un fic, más bien es una… — Sonido agudo semejante a un "Pi" corta las palabras de la joven al ser del sentido grotesco — Y bueno ello me dijeron — Sonríe incrédula — Bien, sin más, el fic, espero les guste, y si no, me dicen jeje…

(Nos leemos abajo)

********Aun estás en mis sueños********

"_¡Y por las noches!, puedo sentir su calor_

_¡Su dulce magia!, me hace perder la razón _

_¡Y de mis sueños!, creo que un día escapo_

_¡Para esconderse!, dentro de mi corazón _

_¡Oh, No!_

_Rata Blanca __—__ Aun estas en mis sueños"_

********Aun estás en mis sueños********

El aire huele de nuevo a ti. Es penoso pensar que solo fue otro encuentro en otra noche calurosa. Mis labios sienten tu sabor y mis manos perciben la textura de tu sedosa y tersa piel. Mi cuerpo quedo con las marcas de tu visita: tus uñas dejaron su dulce tatuaje, en mi cuello tengo esa hermosa y delicada hazaña de tus revoltosos labios. Aquel sello de tu magia siempre queda en mi mente.

¿Eres tú en verdad que hace esto?

Desearía saber porque siempre te encuentro cuando la luna se asoma deseosa de que mis parpados caían frente a mis ojos para no percibir su belleza y así caer en aquel sueño donde te veo, te siento, te escucho, te amo.

Sentir tu calor es placentero, te lo aseguro, te venero. Bella dama que siempre viene cuando la necesito. En ese momento donde la soledad de la oscuridad me atrapa, es increíble.

¿Acaso es un conjuro de amor?

Ya hace dos meses que siento lo mismo, pero no con aquella intensidad desde el principio. Eras solo una imaginación, un sueño, un deseo que yo tenía. Siempre estuve solo desde que he ido a la guerra y perdí mis amigos allí para siempre, obteniendo algo a cambio que me cambio la vida. Un problemilla que me persigue pero no hay motivo para poder odiarlo, sino fuera por él yo también hubiese fallecido en aquella masacre.

Y ahora no te tendría en mi mente.

Fliqpy me dice que también esta consternado, que no puede creerlo, y yo sin duda también estoy perplejo. Aquella faceta asegura que no es él, que es imposible que pudiera hacer tales cosas, él no tiene aquel poder. Máximo son ilusiones pero algo como esto no es posible.

Sentir ese aroma a mujer, tener aquellas bellas marcas en mi piel, sentir aquel sabor de sus labios, encontrar marcas que haría una segunda persona en mi espalda es completamente increíble. No soy contorsionista para lograr tal obra.

He buscado mil formas para traerte a este mundo. He hablado con muchas personas, también brujos, todos aseguran que no tengo nada encima mío que me condene a esto, y mucho menos un espíritu, otros aseguran que estoy loco e insisten que olvide esto, ¡Pero no lo hare!

Según un hombre de ya gran edad, de nombre Mole, aseguro con certeza que aquel deseo de una mujer, del amor de mi vida, se habrá unido con lo que sería la persona que debo de amar.

Tal vez ella murió ya hace mucho tiempo, y como mi mente, como yo la imagine todo el tiempo, trajo de alguna forma su alma a mí, donde me hace vivir, lo invivible todas las noches. Es algo sorprendente pero no puedo creer en ello, es algo imposible, no obstante, la duda me carcome.

Su nombre es Flaky, es hermosa, una dama, sus ojos carmín me atrapa, su cabello rojizo como el fuego atraen mis ojos en su belleza. Su aroma es perfecta, una esencia excelente, su magia, aquella que siempre lleva consigo, me trapa en una lujuria incontenible.

En un principio era algo que me costaba creer, el sueño que tuve, esa primera vez fue sublime: se presento como toda una mujer, me sonrió con aquella mirada perlada rubí mientras su melena al viento me envolvía en su encantadora y atractiva figura. No pude hacer nada en ese momento, obviamente me presente cordialmente, a la vez que mis mejillas se ruborizaban. Flippy mencione débilmente mientras la admiraba.

Esa noche estaba linda.

Y todas las noches siguientes siempre que la veía estaba cada vez más grandiosa que la anterior.

He llegado también a hablar con el sagrado espejo, aquel que brinda su sabiduría y las respuestas según contaba una leyenda urbana que yo mismo me encargue de cerciorarme que fuera verdad. Aun recuerdo que me costó demasiado llegar, yacía oculto detrás de las montañas al sur de Happy Tree, pero ello no es lo importante, fue un viaje aburrido, lo interesante fue lo que me dijeron aquellos dos pequeños duendes que salieron del vidrio.

Debo aceptar que me asusto demasiado, y Fliqpy no pudo hacer nada para salir a enfrentarlos, ellos mismos me dijeron que habían sellado mi mente para no tener problemas. Aquellos gemelos me contaron, a la vez que reían con una extraña carcajada cómplice, que debía de buscar, hallar el hechizo ideal que junte los sueños con la realidad.

No pude entender lo que decían, debía de encontrar lo que al parecer era un conjuro. Una especie de sustancia o palabras mágicas que trajeran a aquella mujer a la realidad. Ya ver a aquellos dos seres fue suficiente como para confiar y atreverme a buscar aquella forma que lograra conseguir lo que con tanto esfuerzo estoy buscando.

Ha pasado un mes desde que hable con aquellos hombres, y regrese para preguntarles algo más sobre lo que me pasaba, pero ya no estaban en aquella cueva, ese gran espejo con bordes de oro macizo desapareció de ese lugar y se me fue difícil pensar que lo habían sacado de allí, ya que el tamaño era inmenso además del grosor. Era indestructible.

Aun en día sigo buscando la respuesta, aquella forma de traer a la realidad a aquella dama, a este mundo, de que ya no sea solo un sueño que termina cada vez que viene traicionero el sol a quitarme de mi fantasía.

Estuvo por mucho tiempo atrapada en mi fantasía y de alguna manera escapo para encerrarse en mi corazón. Yo intento extraerla tanto de mi órgano como de mi mente para traerla a esta realidad. A este mundo. A esta parte del paralelo que no son mis sueños es mi mayor deseo.

Me cuesta pensar que vive allí, en mi mente. Que solo la puedo ver cuando cierro los ojos cansados después de tanto leer, y quedo atrapado en aquel vago mundo de las ilusiones.

¡Sigo desesperado intentado encontrar aquella puerta, la forma de traerla aquí!, ¡A mi vida!, ¡Para amarla y sentirla con placer además de amor sin tener que perderla cada vez que abro los ojos!, no sé si es un hechizo de amor, no tengo ni la más remota idea de porque me ocurre esto a mí, pero algo si tengo en claro: ella me ama igual que yo a ella.

¿Cómo escapar?, ¿Cómo traerte a este lugar?

A veces creo que lo real a ella no le importa conocer, y así solo me queda esperar hasta dormir.

Ya que hasta que no encuentre la solución, querida, mi pelirroja, quiera o no aceptarlo, solo puedo verte cuando llega la noche, puedo estar contigo cuando ingreso a mis sueños. A ese mundo tan perfecto que se encuentra dentro de mi corazón.

— Te esperare — Dijiste antes de que despertara, yo no desee soltarte pero no pude evitarlo, ¡No lo logre!, te sujete con fuerza y energía. Jamás creí que me aferraría tan así a tu cuerpo, pero no pude evitar caer aquí, a este universo de nuevo.

A la realidad.

— Ya volveré Flaky — Masculle con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro antes de empezar mi día de búsqueda. Ya que ha empezado otro jornada y por suerte las noches llegan rápido. Tu solo espérame que regresare para tenerte a mi lado bella mujer.

Ya que a pesar de todo, tú aun sigues atrapada en mis sueños, pero tranquila, ya te sacare y serás libre para vivir, estando conmigo, nadie más. Es una promesa. Es mi misión.

Es lo que deseo.

********Aun estás en mis sueños********

**Nota de la autora: **¿Qué les pareció? Una parte de mi me dijo que esto es aburrido, que tiene falta de imaginación además de incoherencia. Sinceramente le dije a ella que no me interesa, si esto es feo u aburrido, deseo que ustedes lectores me digan que opinan. Deseo saber si les gusto o no, ¿Los decepcione con este One-Shot? Espero que por lo menos haya sido algo, no sé me ocurre que, pero como siempre, cuando presento estos fics antes de publicar muestro esto a algunas personas, y cuando su opinión es negativa, al publicar no tengo esperanzas.

Así que ustedes lectores, tienen la última palabra. Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen si no fue lo que se buscaba.

Pronto traeré otros One-Shot, es que aun no los termino — Ríe divertida — Aun deben de sufrir un poco más los personajes — Con cuchillos en sus manos — Bien, queridos genios, debo de marchar al mundo imaginario hecho de chocolate para traerles más barritas a ustedes — Sonríe — Les dejo un par.

No queda más que decir sino, ¡Gracias por pasar y leer! Nos encontramos en otra seguidilla si ustedes los lectores, lo desean.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
